Encontrando una manera de pasar el día
by Healing Sword
Summary: Es el día de acción de gracias para el país norteamericano y decide que en vez de pasarselo solo...visitar a alguien especial. Mal summary lo sé, pero espero que les guste. Por favor lean n n. USxUK shonen-ai


**Bueno que puedo decir? Después de casi un año vengo publicando esto y de hace casi dos años que no publico nada aqui. Es mi primer fic de Hetalia, y de esta pareja haciendolo sola. En lo personal ya detesto esta pareja, pero me anime a terminarlo por que una amiga cumplio años y le gusto n_n. Estoy conforme con lo que quedo asi que, Espero que les guste.**

Um..este fic es clasificacion T por su algunas palabras malsonantes.

* * *

  
~~*Encontrando una manera de pasar el día.*~~

By HealingSword

* * *

  
Nos encontramos en una celebración que se pasa con la familia o seres queridos, donde todos dan gracias por lo que vivieron o las cosas que obtuvieron ese año. Todo lleno de armonía, gozo y paz. Se preguntaran a que festividad me refiero, pues comentaré que no es nada más ni nada menos que: El día de acción de gracias estadounidense. Pero regresando a lo principal, ese no era el caso de cierta nación que es una de las tantas que festejan dicho día…

-¡Qué aburrido!- dice un joven que aparenta unos 19 años de edad mientras se tiraba en la alfombra de piso que tenia-¡Después del desfile ya no hay nada interesante! ¡No se me ocurre nada que hacer para este día! Con Matthew no puedo ir porque ya lo festejó el mes pasado…-se voltea a un costado, quedando frente a la tele- ¡Ya sé! Jugaré 'Half Life 2'*…

Después de varios minutos el joven de ojos celestes se había asustados con unos zombies al momento de llegar al famoso lugar de Ravenholm*, logrando apagar la tele antes de que el ser apareciera en su cara o mejor dicho en la cara del personaje (Dr. Freeman*).

-C-creo…que mejor veo el football- prende la tele de nuevo con manos temblorosas, poniendo el cable, buscando el mosaico donde muestran todos los partidos que se llevan en ese día. Se acuesta en el sillón quedando al revés observando cómo sus deportistas se mataban por un balón.

Comienza a bostezar y a cerrárseles de vez en cuando esos zafiros que tiene de ojos, cuando un gruñido repentino se oye, proveniente del estomago del estadounidense. Levantándose con cuidado, por el hecho de que la mayoría de su sangre se encontraba en su cerebro (cual?) y si se levantaba de golpe se marearía, se da cuenta de que ya habían pasado varias horas desde que comió uno de los tantos desayunos que prepara M*cd*n*ld's .

-Es cierto…hace mucho que no he comido…-va hacia el refrigerador pero no tenía nada, se encontraba completamente vacío.- Mmm…y al parecer no tengo nada…-hace una mueca- Tendré que ir a comprar comida ¡Ahhh odio ir a supermercados!-pausa un poco pensando en los puestos de comida gratis- Comida gratis~~~~-un tono similar a su simpático personaje Homero Simpson para después dirigirse al supermercado.

Y como era de esperarse muchas personas hacían compras de ingredientes para la cena a última hora más que nada el pan francés recién hecho es mucho mejor entre otras cosas que sabían mejor si estaban hechas al día. Alfred se va buscando las cosas que había hecho en su lista inmensa de lo que necesitaba, cuando si vista se desviaba de vez en cuando observando a parejas y familia riendo placenteramente hacia las pláticas que tenían.

-_Que extraño, siento un dolor extraño en mi pecho_-piensa, mientras continuaba mirando, para después distraerse con otra cosa.-Debo de estar imaginando cosas-para después pasar por el departamento de panadería, mirando directamente a unos scones que lo hacían recordar a cierta persona cejuda y tsundere, trayéndole una sonrisa confiada.-No estaría mal…

* * *

El ocaso estaba por terminar en Gran Bretaña, el viento fresco recorría por las ramas de los arboles haciéndolos moverse al ritmo de este, dejando caer hojas de diferente textura tamaño y color, los hermosos rayos del sol que cambiaban a un cálido naranja, con uno que otro tono lila. Eso brindaba una sonrisa al rosto de un cierto rubio de ojos esmeralda, quien se encontraba en su patio trasero, muy interesado viendo el cielo mientras tomaba un poco de té y disfrutaba de la protección de un abrigo. Todo era perfecto para el inglés: el viento, el té caliente, el cielo y el delicioso aroma a pavo recién sacado del horno. Sí, todo era genial…

-¡Espera! ¿Pavo?- se pone de pie de golpe, poniéndose el abrigo bien, para después correr hacia los adentros de su hogar, principalmente a la cocina.-Yo no ordene ningún pavo y mucho menos cuando les di el día libre a las chicas.- llega a la cocina abriendo con fuerza la puerta, viendo con ojos completamente blancos y una expresión de 'qué demonios' lo que tenía enfrente. Nadie más que la nación estadounidense

-¡Arthur!-sacando el pavo del horno, dándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Huele bien ¿no?

-SE PUEDE SABER ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CASA, MEJOR DICHO, EN MI COCINA?-Tanto era su coraje que al hablar apretaba los dientes, mientras dagas telepáticas atravesaban el cuerpo del rubio que tenía enfrente, el cual no era afectado por absolutamente nada. –¡_Maldita sea su habilidad para no leer la atmósfera!_

-¿Pues que no es obvio? ¡Estoy cocinando! ¿O es que tu vejez te hace que olvides las simples cosas de la vida?-parpadea, sabiendo que había hecho un insulto a la edad de la nación mayor, pero quería parecer inocente en todo caso.

-UNO: NO.-alza los dedos mientras va contestando las preguntas.-Dos: ¡VETE! YA…-caminando hacia la nación más joven y comienza a empujarlo para llevárselo afuera, aunque no contaba que el norteamericano fuera tan pesado.- _¡Maldito m*cd*n*ldholic! _–piensa, mientras hacía esfuerzo sobre nacional para mover a la nación más poderosa contemporánea.

-Pero Arthur, no es para que te pongas así… ¡Ni que hubiera hecho algo malo!-dice en su defensa.

-¡¿Nada malo?-se detiene para ponerse al frente del estadounidense con un brillo en esos ojos esmeraldas que reflejaba enojo.-DESORDENASTE MI COCINA, ESTÁS TOMANDO LAS COSAS COMO SI FUERAN TUYAS Y EL COLMO TE ESTÁS HACIENDO EL INOCENTE CUANDO PERFECTAMENTE SABES QUE…-se detiene, viendo como el norteamericano prácticamente lo ignora poniéndose un dedo a su oído, así que suspira, tratando de controlarse, para que el cerebro de su antigua colonia sea capaz de procesar toda la información que estaba dando.-¿Por qué estás aquí? –cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque quiero cobrar venganza de lo que me hiciste en Halloween.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

___La voz femenina de una computadora resonaba en los muros en los que el norteamericano se encontraba 'encerrado'. Según lo que decía y lo que ponía atención Alfred, era una prueba de habilidad donde al final sería recompensado con algo que él quisiera._

_Decidido, se disponía a resolver los acertijos que la máquina con voz sexy, porque para él era seductora, le daba. En unos se distraía con cualquier cosa y recibía una descarga eléctrica en la espalda haciéndolo revolcarse del dolor por unos instantes, en otros intentaba bastante poder resolverlos pero simplemente se quedaba dormido o solo miraba al objeto, pregunta u lo que sea que estaba enfrente de él._

_Hasta que llegó el momento decisivo…_

_Era la prueba más complicada, y llevaba horas ahí dentro de ese cubículo extraño donde solo la voz sexy le hablaba, pero el problema era que su concentración se iba a su estómago, el cual rugía como mil bestias furiosas a punto de comer lo primero que apareciera a su vista._

_-Si logras completar la prueba, habrá pastel.-dice la voz con algo de irritación para ser de una computadora._

_Al oír las silabas 'pas-tel', comienza a analizar la prueba como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual en cierto grado era cierto. Buscando, haciendo, resolviendo y componiendo, logra completar el reto abriéndose las cuatro paredes del cubículo y apareciéndole ante él el pastel de chocolate, con pan del mismo sabor, adornada con cerezas y fresas en la parte superior y trozos de chocolate sobre el betún. Sí, era realmente asombroso, y prácticamente la baba escurría por la barbilla del norteamericano._

_-CAKE!-gritaba con entusiasmo, mientras corría hacia el pastel para después al momento de que sus manos estaban a punto de agarrarlo se desvanece en destellos de luz dejando una nota en donde se supone debería estar su premio. Agarra la nota que decía: 'The cake is a lie*. You have been fooled.'_

_**Fin del Flashback  


* * *

**_

__-¡ESO FUE EN EL DIA DE LOS INOCENTES IDIOTA!-dice un alterado británico mientras oía el recordatorio del estadounidense.

-¡PERO SE SIENTE TAN PRESENTE! ESE PASTEL~-lloriquea para después apuntarlo con su dedo índice- NUNCA DEBÍ DE PRESTARTE 'PORTAL'*.

-¡Que importa!-dice quitando la mano que lo apuntaba- Aun no respondes mi pregunta.-ve como el norteamericano lo observa con cara confusa, deduciendo que quizás olvidó cual exactamente era-_Típico._ ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué te pusiste a cocinar como si nada EN mi CASA?-dice enfatizando algunas palabras.

-Bueno…el hecho es que…-se pone una mano en la nuca-…me estuve acordando de que siempre me cocinabas y eso…y pensé que sería buena idea regresar el favor.

-¿Eh?-es lo único que pudo pronunciar el inglés, esa respuesta lo había sorprendido y no encontraba alguna negación para que no se viera tan obvio el hecho que esta sonrojado y su corazón latiendo fuertemente…- ¡Pero qué tonterías dices! Esa comida tuya es la peor que hay en el mundo.

-¿Lo dice el que menciona que M*cd*n*ld's da la mejor comida y aparte es barato?-dice sonriendo confiado, viendo directamente a los ojos del británico.

-Que uno de mis chefs mencione semejante blasfemia, no quiere decir que yo esté de acuerdo a lo dicho.-se acerca al estadounidense- Bien, sigue preparando la comida, pero estaré al pendiente que tanta porquería le pones.

-¿Más porquería que esos scones que haces?-pregunta en sarcasmo, sabiendo las consecuencias. Y en efecto un par de manos de un hombre de estatura más baja (2cm!) se colocan en el cuello del norteamericano, apretándolo con fuerza mientras lo movía hacia adelante y atrás.-_Bueno al menos no me estoy aburriendo_-piensa aun siendo ahorcado.

-¿CÓMO QUE PORQUERÍA? –dice volviéndose sus ojos blancos y varias venas saltándose en su cara- YO QUE ME ESMERO TANTO EN BLAH, BLAH, BLAH…

En ese instante los oídos del norteamericano dejaron de funcionar…

* * *

Minutos pasaron desde la discusión de los horribles, con cuadritos de censura, scones de Arthur, y ahora se encontraban preparando lo que faltaba del plato fuerte junto con algunos inicios del postre. A la nación británica le parecía estúpidamente ridículo la cantidad de azúcar que el norteamericano echaba para la preparación de las galletas, pero al fin de cuentas no las iba a comer, casi que no le importaba si el estadounidense moría de diabetes o algo así. Bueno en realidad eso es imposible…

-Arthur…-el de cabello rubio cenizo llama la atención del inglés, una vez que este voltea con su cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Me puedes dar la harina? Necesito sacar algo para mezclar. Así que ¿Puedes dármela? Por favor.

El inglés se encoge de hombros murmurando un '…ya que…' yendo hacia la harina para después dejarla en el lugar donde estaba preparando todo la joven nación, pero antes de que llegará a la mesa, justo donde estaba Alfred batallando con algo que necesitaba pero se encontraba atorado, este logra zafarlo pero mueve demasiado fuerte su brazo golpeando cualquier cosa que tuviera en su trayectoria que resulto ser…

-JA, JA, JA, JA-dice llorando de risa el norteamericano al observar que el inglés al momento de recibir el golpe haya caído al suelo junto con harina ocasionando por inercia el llenamiento de su cuerpo con polvo blanco haciéndolo parecer un fantasma- ¡PARECES UN BOO*!- se agacha agarrándose el estómago de la risa que no podía controlar, hasta que de pronto siente un golpe en su cara haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Ahí tienes tu 'boo' maldito Yankee-había aventado una albóndiga para espagueti a la cara del norteamericano por el hecho que se estaba burlando de él. Nadie se burla de Arthur Kikrland sin sufrir graves consecuencias.

-¡Oye eso es trampa!-grita para después agarrar lo primero que encuentra, una crema batida, la agita y comienza a rosearla en el británico mientras este intentaba cubrirse del ataque aventando aún más albóndigas hasta que se quedó sin municiones.

-Oh bugger!-corre hacia donde había uno de los pays de manzana comprados y no duda ni un momento en aventárselo a la cara del norteamericano-Eso es por atacarme con calorías. You git!

La pelea continúa, aventándose comida entre ellos, ensuciándose aún más, quedar grasosos y pegajosos, era una extraña y desagradable sensación pero vaya que se estaban divirtiendo. Las sonrisas se dibujaban en los rostros de ambos a pesar de que se encontraban insultándose mientras más y más comida es arrojada para impactar en alguna parte del cuerpo del némesis (S.T.A.R.S.*). El piso estaba tan resbaloso que era demasiado complicado el movimiento y en un movimiento en falso, la nación más grande se lleva de encuentro al norteamericano.

Ambos caen, ojos cerrados por el dolor de la caída, pero al momento de abrirlos por nueva ocasión se dan cuenta en la posición en la que están. Alfred estaba arriba de Arthur a escasos centímetros entre cada rostro. Respiración agitada por todo lo que jugaron, sonrojo por la posición en la que estaban, fuertes latidos de corazones, la calidez de la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, entre otras cosas más, que podían hacer la situación aún más extraña de lo que ya era y que con indicios de algo así cualquiera de los anglosajones se haría a un lado pero…

Ninguno se movió. Ninguno retrocedió. Y extrañamente ninguno comentó algo al respecto.

Sólo observándose mutuamente, viéndose directamente a los ojos, sintiendo la respiración de ambos. Llegando a tal momento que Alfred no pudo resistir más, ver tan vulnerable a su antiguo colonizador, tan frágil… pero a la vez no, ver esos labios rosas que se enrojecieron más por el sonrojo que el rostro del británico mostraba, hizo que perdiera el control de sí dejándose llevar por su sentimientos haciendo que comenzara a acercarse aún más al rostro del otro rubio. Su único objetivo: sus labios.

En la mente del británico no podía evitar cuestionarse que si lo que estaba pasando estaba bien, olvidar todo aquellos dolores que le trajo ese hombre que se encontraba a punto de besarlo. ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Debería olvidar y sólo disfrutar? Tiene miedo pero...

¡Cuánto tiempo había deseado que esto pasará! Desde que…

-Entrando a tu casa sin aviso previo como acostumbro hacer y ¿qué es lo que encuentro? –cruzado de brazos y una sonrisa se dibujaba del recién (colado) llegado: de cabello largo rubio, ojos azules y un acento peculiar que en vez de R usa una G. Ambos anglosajones se quitan uno de encima del otro como si el cuerpo del contrario ardiera a más de 4000 grados Kelvin* -Ah, pero si no se detengan… ¿Qué? …Iba a tomar algunos ''momento Kodak'' para la posteridad.-dice con algo de desilusión por el hecho que había quitado la escena del beso, pero era eso o…

-PERO ¿QUÉ HACES EN MI CASA? ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ENTRES ASÍ? YOU FUCKING WINE-BASTARD.-gritaba como si tratase de gritar a alguien que se encontraba a un kilometro de él cuando en realidad sólo se encontraba a dos metros y medio. Se pone de pie aún sonrojado por lo sucedido, pero más bien estaba lleno de ira hacia cierto país francés, si pudiera en este instante lo estuviera estrangulando con todas sus malditas fuerzas.

-¿Aparte de interrumpir su ritual de apareamiento?-hace reacción en ambos países de habla inglesa, eso hace que sonría aún más.- Pero me alegra al menos haber visto lo suficiente, vaya que ustedes le dan un nuevo significado a la 'pelea de comida'.

-Francis, ¿a qué has venido?-dice el norteamericano sintiéndose realmente incomodo con la presencia del francés y un completo imbécil por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.- _'¿Qué demonios me está pasando? No es como si yo e Iggy…'_

-Ah eso…por una simple razón, quiero contactar a Mathieu.-lo dice en un tono como si fuera la cosa tan simple, que de hecho lo es, pero…

-¿NO PUDISTE HACER UNA LLAMADA? ¿Y PARA QUE DEMINIOS LO QUIERES?-dice Arthur mientras algunos pedazos de comida caen al suelo. Se sentía tan asqueroso que al sentir los trozos resbalándose por sus brazos, cerraba los ojos.

- No tengo su nuevo teléfono Artie, es obvio que tú sí.-el británico gruñe.- ¿Qué? Es cierto, hace un mes fue el día de acción de gracias de Mathieu, pero no pude ir. He intentado contactar a mi querido niño, pero no he podido por la simple razón que te di.

-¿No pudo ser otro día?- suspira al mismo tiempo que lo dice.

-¡Ah! ¿Hubieras preferido que no te interrumpiera?- pone una de sus manos en su barbilla y su sonrisa incluso se hacía más grande, con una expresión de picardía en sus ojos. Antes de que el británico pudiera defenderse ante los sarcasmos y burlas del galo, el norteamericano hace un pequeño acto de presencia; porque parecía que ambos europeos se habían olvidado de que él aún formaba parte del grupo desde la última vez que hablo.

-Arthur, um… ¿me prestarías tu baño? Me siento realmente asqueroso.- Francis no pudo evitar reír ante lo que dijo el estadounidense.

-Claro, claro, arriba la primera habitación a la derecha. Puedes agarrar ropa, pero no sé si te quede.

-¡No estoy gordo Iggy!-repela el norteamericano al entender que lo llamo obeso.

-Eso tendría que verse…-dice el francés.- ¿Por qué no nos muestras tu gran musculatura para comprobar que no estás gordo?-el norteamericano le mira feo, pero comienza a levantarse la camisa cuando Arthur lo detiene.

-¡YA VETE DE UNA VEZ!-le grita aventándole una toalla que estaba usando para quitarse lo pegajoso de los brazos, esta le cae en la cara al norteamericano quien se la quita y se retira de la cocina.

* * *

-'_Geez, ¿pero qué demonios le pasa?_'-piensa el de rubio cenizo con un aire de enojo.- '_Bueno…también anda alterado por lo que…_' –se recarga en una de los muros antes de llegar a las escaleras tapando su cara con una de sus manos.- '_¿Por qué estaba a punto de besarlo? ¿Me deje llevar por el momento o…realmente, realmente quise…?_'

* * *

Arthur va al pequeño zinc que tiene junto a la cocina agarrando un trapeador y detergentes, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre y sus empleados se tomaron el día libre así que sólo él puede arreglar lo que él mismo ocasionó. Pero había algo que no estaba bien y ese algo su nombre empezaba con 'Fra' y terminaba en 'ncis'.

-Arthur, debes de admitir que realmente querías que te ve besara.-el francés no había dejado de insistirle desde que el norteamericano salió de la cocina.-Aunque uses tu actitud de negarte a todo, puedo verlo fácilmente en tus ojos.

-No iba a pasar nada entre nosotros.- viendo hacia la tina de agua donde colocaba los químicos limpiadores.-No sé qué te hace pensar semejante estupidez.

-¿Semejante estupidez? Arthur, el beso se veía a más de dos kilómetros.- alzando sus brazos porque estaba harto de la actitud negativa del inglés.- No naci ayer como para no darme cuenta de eso.

-Tu vejez te impide ver bien, no iba a pasar nada.-comenta comenzando a trapear el piso.- '_Claro Arthur, sigue diciéndote eso._'- piensa dándose cachetadas mentales.

* * *

Alfred había encontrado el baño que estaba en la habitación del inglés, pero ahora estaba buscando una toalla y ropa que esperaba que le quedara. Tenía razón al hecho de preocuparse de que quizás no le quede, pero lo hizo ver como si le estuviera llamando gordo, solo era un país mucho más grande que él.

-Siempre se anda burlando de mi peso.-dice haciendo unos pucheros y viendo con cuidado de no manchar nada, donde estaba todo. Cuando lo encuentra se dispone a ir a la tina de baño. Ya una vez que tiene el agua a la temperatura que quiere se quita toda su ropa, y se mete observando la azotea como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Quizás lo era.

-'_¿Por qué intente besarlo?_'-se hunde más en la tina quedando con su boca cubierta por el agua y sus pies salidos del otro lado.- '_Bueno…en realidad es más que obvio mi motivo, pero…estamos hablando de Arthur, Inglaterra, Reino Unido…él que vio de mi cuando era su colonia 13…del que me independicé y herí al acto, sé…que él me odia, no hay posibilidad de que pueda…'_-hace burbujas con su boca en el agua, estaba desesperado, ni siquiera podía decir esas palabras en su propia mente, ¿qué tiene, 5 años?- '_Vamos Alfred, si no puedes ni decirlo en tu propia mente, How the fuck are you suppose to tell him?*_'- La pregunta aquí era: ¿realmente quería decírselo?

* * *

-Angleterre, comme tan ami* tengo el derecho a hacerte ver que, ¡no tienes porque torturarte más!- éste comienza a gruñir mientras trapeaba como si quisiera quitar el azulejo que tenía de piso.- Te estoy hablando en serio. He sido tu enemigo y amigo durando casi dos milenios, sé como reaccionas y sé que sientes.

El inglés avienta con fuerza el trapeador al piso y mira con una gran ira en sus ojos esmeralda hacia los zafiros del francés. Se acerca peligrosamente a su cara y lo agarra del cuello de su camisa con ambas manos.- No sabes nada de mí, ¡¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? Yo no siento nada por ese estúpido americano si eso es lo que piensas, tampoco quería que me besara. Al contrario, te agradezco que hayas interrumpido con tu maldito acto de presencia.

Francis lo mira indiferente sabía perfectamente como era su actitud cuando no quería admitir lo que realmente sentía, si no puede hacer nada, entonces él lo hará solo. Agarra las manos que tenían el cuello de su camisa para después aventarlas con fuerza hacia abajo y acomodarse después.- Sólo dame el teléfono de Mathieu.- el inglés lo mira por unos instantes incrédulo de la actitud del galo, pero después señala a lo que sería su sala.

-En la sala está mi celular, that's where the bloody number of Matthew is* y lárgate.-Francis hace caso de lo que dice el británico para dejarlo terminar de arreglar la cocina. Arthur ve como Francis se aleja para coger el teléfono y después salir de la casa sin más escándalo que azotar la puerta principal fuertemente. El de ojos esmeralda cae pesadamente a sus rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el piso mientras su cabeza veía este. No aguantaba más, un poco más y Francis lo hubiera visto en esta posición tan humillante… tan humillante.- Cómo aquel día…

* * *

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde lo sucedido con la pelea de comida, el inglés había terminado de limpiar la cocina desde hace ya unos minutos, pero algo estaba mal: el norteamericano aún no bajaba de darse un baño. Está bien, cualquiera puede disfrutar del tiempo que desee al estar en agua caliente, pero esto es demasiado. ¿No se habrá ahogado? ¿No se habrá golpeado con algo en la cabeza? No puede ser…Alfred no es tan imbécil…

…

-Pensándolo bien…creo que iré a checar.-sube las escaleras para después entrar a su habitación donde ve la puerta del baño y la luz saliendo de él. Toca la puerta.- ¿Alfred, sigues ahí?- No recibe respuesta, toca de nuevo la puerta.- ¿Alfred? –sin mucho éxito abre la puerta viendo a un Alfred boca abajo en el agua.- MY GOD! ALFRED!-corre hacia él y lo voltea.- '_¿Está muerto? He's not brea-_' –sus pensamientos de preocupación fueron cortados por un ronquido fuerte y ahogado del norteamericano. Una de sus orugas regordetas, que también se suelen llamar cejas, comienza a moverse de arriba abajo. Sus ojos se habían convertido completamente blancos y una vena salía de su sien.- '_Este imbécil terminará provocándome un infarto_'.-piensa mientras aún el otro dormía como un bebé.

Teniendo ganas de golpearlo, no se le ocurre de otra más que despertarlo con el hermoso timbre de su voz a flor de piel.-ALFRED YOU BLOODY BASTARD, WAKE UP NOW OR I KILL YOU!-el norteamericano salta del susto y trata de escapar de la tina de baño, pero tropieza con uno de sus pies y pega fuertemente al azulejo de cara. El inglés no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas de lo sucedido.

-'_Iggy, ¡Oh no! Está viendo mi trasero'_.-piensa incorporándose perezosamente con un chipote en la cabeza.- ¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA? ME PUDE HABER MATADO.- le grita desesperado.

-Ya hubieras estado muerto si no fuera porque te voltee, imbécil.- se cruza de brazos.- ¿A quién se le ocurre quedarse dormido en la bañera? ¿Estás loco? ¿Alguna costumbre estadounidense?

El otro rubio se sonroja y hace un puchero para después comenzarle a gritar que se largue, que no es centro de observación, mientras se tapaba con la cortina de baño. Una vez que el inglés salió del baño, el estadounidense suelta un gran suspiro.- '_¡Me vio!...bueno no es como si no tuviera el mismo cuerpo…pero aún así… ¡argh! No me lo quitaré de encima de que me diga que estoy muy gordo y deje de comer mis apreciadas hamburguesas…'_-Llora por dentro mientras se pone la toalla en su cadera para después salir, había dejado la ropa preparada en la cama pues no tenía pensado tardarse tanto.- '_Maldito sea la diferencia de horario'_- sale de la habitación notando a Arthur parado al lado de su cama, lo ve extrañado y luego recuerda que él no se ha bañado.-Deja de verme así, pareces un pervertido viéndome de arriba abajo.

-NO TE ESTOY VIENDO DE ARRIBA ABAJO.-le grita sonrojándose como tomate para después voltearse dándole la espalda al norteamericano.- ¡Cómo si quisiera ver tu engrasado cuerpo!

-NO. ESTOY. GORDO. –Dice pausado para que el país más grande lo oiga.- Eres demasiado viejo como para ver bien realmente, no sé porque te pones a pelear.

-Ah, mil perdones señor joven, pero yo no soy el que usa lentes.- volteándose a mirarlo con una mirada molesta, para después ir en dirección al baño.

-Eh, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Aún no termino contigo!

-A bañarme, después de dos horas. Ya que cierta persona que no quiero mencionar se quedó dormido mientras se duchaba y casi muere ahogado de no ser por mi.- azota la puerta del baño, para después suspirar.- '_Ok, ahora a bañarse.'_

* * *

Después de unos minutos, el norteamericano se encontraba en la sala recostado en uno de los sillones observando la losa mientras que el inglés bajaba las escaleras recién bañado con una toalla en la cabeza, sacudiéndosela para secar sus cabellos dorados.

-Te tardaste mucho…-le dice Alfred de una manera perezosa mientras seguía en la misma posición. El británico lo ve y se cruza de brazos.

-Me puedes decir: ¿Quién demonios te dio permiso de acostarte en mis sillones?-con tono de molestia.- ¡Y no me tarde tanto como alguien que se quedo dormido boca abajo en la bañera!

-Culpa a la diferencia de horario.-dice mientras se incorpora.- ¡No es mi culpa que ustedes vivan en el futuro!

-Sabes que no es el futuro… ¿cierto?- lo ve con cara de espero-que-no-sea-tan-idiota.

-¿Cómo voy a saber? Es decir, ustedes tienen 7 horas de adelanto, es obvio que ya vieron, lo que nosotros vamos a ver.-El inglés no puede evitar poner su mano en su frente en decepción, pero al volver su mirada hacia al norteamericano lo nota más cerca. Por inercia el británico se aleja un paso mientras el otro avanzaba, no le agradaba la mirada que se dirigía hacia él. Era… demasiado seria, muy fuera de lo que es Alfred.

- P-pero… ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Qué no sabes que existe el espacio personal?- viéndolo cada vez más cerca. Al instante se queda sin espacio para retroceder, su espalda había topado con el muro que cubría el espacio bajo la escalera.- ¡No te acerques a mi zombie-yankee!- grita para después sentir los fuertes brazos del norteamericano en alrededor de sí.

-Iggy…-se corrige.-Arthur, debo decirte algo.

- ¿No puede esperar otro día?-pregunta dándose cachetadas mentales, era obvio que no, se veía demasiado decidido a hablarle de frente como para a negarse a decir lo que sea que tenga que decir, pero… ¿No lo pudo hacer más lejos? Está demasiado cerca, puede ver su sonrojo y hasta cree que puede sentir como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Maldita sea ese maldito yankee.

-No.- dice firme.-Arthur…yo…sé que me odiarás más después de que te diga lo que te diré. Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que si no lo hago de una vez…jamás…-agarra el rostro del británico.- tendría el valor de atreverme a hacerlo de nuevo.- las manos le temblaban, pero como él mismo había dicho, si no es ahora, no será nunca.-Arthur, yo…'_deja de balbucear y dilo de una buena vez'_ desde siempre te he admirado mucho, siempre te veía arriba…siempre quería llegar a ser como tú.

-No hables estupideces…-dice apretando los dientes su mirada mostraba odio, sus ojos se encontraban rojos y cristalinos.-Sé perfectamente a lo que quieres llegar.- lo empuja haciendo que este cayera de sentón.- No acepto tus sentimientos América, crees que… que es tan fácil olvidar, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es tan fácil hacer a un lado todo sólo porque tú en este instante estás sintiendo lo que yo una vez sentí? Bullshit!-estaba a punto de subirse a su habitación cuando Alfred lo agarra de su muñeca.-SUELTAME.

-¡No!-aprieta fuerte la muñeca pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarlo.-Sé que te hice demasiadas cosas malas, sé que me odias por independizarme…pero si no lo hubiera hecho…tú jamás me hubieras visto como un igual, ¡siempre hubiera sido tu hermanito menor! Eso no podría soportarlo… no ahora, no nunca.- nota como el inglés agacha la mirada dejando algunos de sus mechones colgando.-Arthur, sé que te costará trabajo perdonarme de lo que te he hecho sufrir, pero estoy dispuesto a esperarte…Esperaré todo lo que sea necesario para que vuelvas a corres-

- ¿Sabes perfectamente que ya no sería lo mismo?-lo interrumpe- ¿sabes que yo seguiré guardándote rencor, que a pesar de decirte 'te amo' nunca olvidaré lo que una vez me hiciste?- pausa unos segundos aún tenía su mirada baja y no se atrevía a voltear.- ¿Estarías dispuesto a…?

-¡Sí!-lo interrumpe como el británico lo hizo con él.- Estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, demostrarte que realmente eres importante para mi…-aprieta un poco el agarre- A no cometer el mismo error…y si eso aún no te convence…continuaré luchando, hasta que logres aceptarme…porque yo.-balbucea un poco-Yo te amo, Arthur…-se pone de pie y lo atrae hacia sí, abrazándolo por la espalda.

- ¿C-crees…que con sólo oírte decir eso… '_Esas palabras que tanto esperaba oír'_ voy a caer rendido ante ti?-comienza a oírse quebrada su voz, no aguantaba más esto es demasiado para él, recordarle todo lo que ha pasado le es muy pesado…más aún si ese alguien que lo hace recordar resulta ser la persona que ocasionó todo. Siente como su cuerpo es volteado para encarar al norteamericano.

-Es por eso que dije que te demostraría que eres importante para mí.- va acercando su rostro lentamente hacia el del británico, para después juntar sus labios con los de él, en un cálido y firme beso. Dónde el norteamericano tenia rodeado a Arthur para que este no escapase, pero lo que no se esperaba era que el beso fuera correspondido mientras que el de ojo esmeraldas colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El beso duró unos segundos, ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ambos cuerpos, de la sensibilidad de los labios del contrario, de las acaricias que ambos se daban, para después separarse unos centímetros y entre abrir los ojos. Se observan fijamente, diamantes zafiros y esmeraldas era lo único digno de ver.

-I love you, my dearest Arthur.- atrayéndolo más a él, como si eso fuera posible.

-Yo…-lo mira serio a los ojos, cosa que Arthur no acostumbra hacer cuando se trata de demostrar sus sentimientos.- aún no lo sé, América. T-tengo mie-

El norteamericano le pone un dedo en su labios.-Lo sé, pero deseo, que me des esta oportunidad.- el británico suspira, cierra los ojos y después asiente. Al ver esto una sonrisa emana del rostro del otro rubio.-¡No te arrepentirás, lo prometo!- dice para después oír un fuerte gruñido.

Ambos ven hacia sus estómagos para después mirarse de nueva cuenta y comenzar a reír. Todo lo que había pasado que incluso se habían olvidado de que aún no habían comido.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer fuera? Es decir, ni ganas me dan de preparar algo.-dice el británico sugiriendo una alternativa.

-Y gracias a Dios que no te den ganas~~.-recibe un golpe de parte del otro y este comienza a correr.-Vamos por una M*cd*n*lds~~.

-¡No, qué asco!

-Awww, pero si a ti te gustan~~~.-le hace frente a su cara con un dedo que hacia una circunferencia.- No me digas que no~~

-¡Vamos ya, si dejas de joder!

-SCORE!

Al final de cuentas, no fue un thanksgivin' tan aburrido después de todo.

**~Fin~  


* * *

  
**

**Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas, cierto?**

Bueno veamos:

*Half life 2 es un juego creado por la compañia VALVe es uno de los más populares que ellos tienen.  
*Doctor Freeman es el protagonista de Half life 2  
*Ravenholm es uno de los niveles que hay en ese mismo juego.  
*Portal es un juego de estrategia y pruebas donde te prometen un pastel, pero al final no te lo dan (en realidad te quieren matar), es de ahi donde sale 'the cake is a lie' (el pastel es mentira).  
*Boo son los fantasmitas pros que salen en Super Mario bros.  
*S.T.A.R.S es lo que dice Nemesis en Residen Evil, pero en un video es realmente gracioso, veanlo se llama Evil Rebelion. Koopa, Ganondorf, Nemesis y Sephiroth se unen en contra de los buenos XD.

**Glosario:**

*The cake is a lie. You have been fooled: El pastel es mentira. Ha sido engañado.  
*How the fuck are you suppose to tell him?: Como [inserta semejante de fuck aqui] se supone que le vas a decir?  
*Anglettere, comme tan ami: Inglaterrea como tu amigo. (es el poco frances que se xD)  
*that's where the bloody number of Matthew is: Es ahi donde el maldito número de Matthew está.  
*He's not brea- : Él no está respi...  
*ALFRED YOU BLOODY BASTARD, WAKE UP NOW OR I KILL YOU: Alfred, maldito bastardo, despierta ya o te mato!

Creo que eso es todo...  
si me falta mas me dicen n_n  
Espero que les haya gustado  
Almi te quiero sonsa 8D  
cuidense! 


End file.
